1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of remote processing and remote access solutions. More specifically, the present invention is related to remote communications via a session server and one or more object servers, each implementing one or more applications.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
There are a myriad of prior art remote access solutions available such as Symantec's PCAnywhere™ and GoToMyPC™ wherein users utilize specific remote access software to gain access to remote servers or PC's. FIGS. 1a-b illustrate two such prior art remote access schemes. In a first scheme, depicted in FIG. 1a, users (such as user 102) interested in gaining remote access to a remote server 110 first install server-specific remote access software (such as a java script 104 or ActiveX component 106) on his/her personal computer (PC) 108. Next, using the installed server-specific remote access software, users access the remotely located server 110 over network 112 (e.g., local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), the Internet, etc.).
In a second scenario, depicted in FIG. 1b, users (such as user 114) who wish to remotely access their PC 116 install specific remote access software (such as java script 118 or ActiveX component 120) on the PC 116 that is to be remotely accessed. Next, user 114, or someone who is authorized to access PC 116 (such as a system administrator), is able to remotely access PC 116 over network 128 (e.g., local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), the Internet, etc.) after installing specific remote access software (such as a java script 122 or ActiveX component 124) via PC 126.
For example, users who are interested in remotely accessing their office PC 116 from a remote location install software such as Symantec's PCAnywhere™ software on their office PC 116. Next, users have to install a corresponding version of Symantec's PCAnywhere software in computer 126 from a remote location prior to being able to access the remotely located office PC (which should also be running the remote access software at the time access is requested).
A common aspect of prior art remote access solutions, such as the one depicted in FIGS. 1a and 1b, is the necessity to install specific remote access software in a client PC prior to establishing communication with a remote server or remote PC, which also requires the pre-installation of remote access software.
The following patents provide general background regarding client/server interactions, but fail to overcome many of the limitations provided by the present invention.
The patent to Cavil (Pat. No. 6,003,069) provides for a client/server printer driver system. Cavil discloses a client terminal capable of submitting a job to a server, which processes the request and sends processed data to the client terminal. Additionally disclosed is a subsystem allowing a client terminal to send a portion of data to one or more servers and/or process a portion of data on the disclosed client itself. The disclosed subsystem is comprised of facilities to combine processed data from each of the different destinations to which the disclosed client terminal sent process requests.
The patent to Hare et al. (Pat. No. 6,625,641) provides for a method and apparatus for providing client support without installation of server software. Hare et al. disclose a client process executing on a local machine, having access to server software physically stored on a remote machine. When a client process has a request, a remote server software entry is located in a mount table entry. Once contact is made between a client and remote host, object services are provided to the disclosed client process. Also disclosed is a method of allowing a client process to locate an active server process at a remote host machine by utilizing the disclosed mount table entry. Processes are located and contacted on a remote host without user intervention.
The patent application publication to Mizutani (2003/0105813 A1) discloses a system and method for allowing client application processing requests to be processed on a server. A client-side I/O device is initialized based on information received from a server. The disclosed I/O device receives output information provided by the application-processing unit of the disclosed server in response to processing input information received from a client.
The Japanese patent to Asada (JP 9-204383) discloses a method of selecting and connecting to a server terminal with a light load. As a result of the disclosed selection process, applications executed on the server execute faster.
The Japanese patent to Wada et al. (JP 2003-30383) discloses a method connecting a client terminal to a data center storing requested rental software. The disclosed data center is also comprised of a form generation database allowing for client input. See abstract.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.